The Chosen One
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Tian Zi, son of Mako and Suzi both are former members of the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei. There was a legend that one day a chosen one would be born to bring the two rival clans together. Is he the one that the legend spoke of? Or is he the one to step up and get revenge on his father's killer while saving Earthrealm, or will some shocking secret stop him from doing both?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, okay so this is my first Mortal Kombat fanfic so please go easy on me which means no flaming just pointers on how to make this story better thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MK only Tian Zi  
**

For many centuries the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei have been enemies, fighting each other in many bloody battles. There have been legends saying that one day a chosen one would bring the two rival clans together but so far that yet to be seen, that was until Mako of the Shirai Ryu one of the clans members to control the element of fire met Suzi of the rival Lin Kuei. They were sent to kill each other but instead they fell in love and decided to leave their clans behind so Marko along with his brother Zen and Suzi with the aid of Raiden escaped to Earthrealm so they could live in peace and raise that twins that Suzi was holding in her stomach.

"Thank you lord Raiden, you aid has helped us dearly," said a pleased Mako, this smile soon faded when his brother said,

"Don't thank the thunder god just yet brother for we are yet out of the woods" the four warriors made their way to the place where they would be protected and when they arrived they were met by other warriors such as Lu Kang, Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage, Kabal and Stryker. "Lord Raiden who are these people?" asked Zen,

"There are the defenders of Earthrealm," replied Raiden, Suzi let out a sudden cry of pain as she was now going into labor, Jax and Sonya brought her to an empty room with her husband Mako in tow following them. They all sat in silence waiting for something to happen and not four hours later they heard the sound of a baby crying so they all entered the room to see Mako holding a baby boy in his arms.

"He's beautiful what is his name?" said Sonya, Mako looked up with tears in his eyes and said,

"Tian Zi, it means The Chosen in Chinese" Mako started to shed tears even more, that's when everyone turned to see Suzi just lying there not moving. "Suzi died giving birth to the two boys but unfortunately just like my sweet Suzi our other son died as well," said Mako.

(Eighteen Years Later)

A now eighteen-year-old Tian Zi stood at the graves of his dead brother, mother and standing next to theirs was his father's who was killed during battle with Shao Khan's forces. Tears rolling down his eyes, "Mother…. Brother… Father…. I'm sorry; I have dishonored you by running away like a coward, instead of staying and fighting along side father during the battle…. I ran and because of that he is dead but I promise you that I will avenge his death by tracking down the man who took his life" he said.

He turns his head sharply at the sound of footsteps behind him; he turns so see his uncle Zen standing there. "You have some nerve showing your face nephew, you dishonored your family when you ran to protect your self instead of standing and fighting like a man… for that you must be punished" said Zen. Tian turned to face his uncle; the two men removed their shoes then their top clothing leaving only with their pants on.

Before Tian could get into his fighting stance his uncle attacked him, Zen connected a right to his jaw knocking Tian backwards. "Your weak and pathetic…" Zen started to say before he lands a blow to Tian's ribs, Tian falls to his knees in pain then Zen walks over and lifts his nephew's head so he can look him in his eyes. He lifts his nephew up so he's now standing; he brings his foot up then kicks Tian Square in the chest making him fly backwards.

Tian uses the headstone nearest to him to stand, he goes to swing at Zen but he disappears then appears behind his nephew and brings his elbow down on Tian's shoulder dislocating it. Tian falls to the ground in pain, Zen stands over his nephew, he brings his hands up and conjures a fire ball in the palm of his hand then he drops it on Tian's back making him cry out in pain even more. Zen crouches down and grasps Tian's head bringing it up, "Your weak…. Just like your father… who made it so easy when I killed him" he said before slamming Tian's head down hard on the ground.

Zen walks off then pulls out his sword that was under his jacket, "Now I end you" he said. He brings the sword up but before he can bring it down a flash of lighting struck the spot right in front of him. He turns his head sharply to see Raiden standing there, Raiden looks up and with lighting in his eyes says,

"I don't think so" Raiden stands and makes his way towards Zen and the fallen Tian, "Go now and return to Shao Khan" he snarls. Zen disappears in a ring of fire, Raiden turns his attention to Tian then he reaches down teleporting them away from the area.

Tian awakes to major pain in back, he tries to get up but multiple hands hold him down. "You gotta stay still man" came Jax's voice to his right, Tian tired to struggle but it was no use then suddenly he felt something cold on his back. It was cold as if someone was putting ice on his back, the coldness settles him down and he falls into a deep sleep.

(Eight Hours Later)

Tian awoke again this time with little pain in his back; he sits up and then looks around to find himself in a room. "Where am I?" he asked himself, he gets off the bed and sees a mirror so he turns and looks at his back to see that his whole back is burnt. He grabs a shirt and puts it on before leaving the room. He looks around then finds steps so he walks down to find a table surrounded by people, just as he is descending down the steps some of the people turns their heads.

"Tian, my man how's the back?" asked Johnny whom Sonya then punched in the arm. "OW…. What was that for?" he asked her which she replied with the death glare which shut him up. Tian walks over and sits in between Jax and some ninja in blue, he looks at the food on the table and licks his lips then everyone started helping themselves to the food in front of them. Tian grimaces in pain as he reaches for the food, he realizes that he is in too much pain to grab the food and if he wanted if he wanted anything then he was going to have to ask for help but instead of doing that he stood up with still pain in his back.

He made his way up to the room; he slams the door shut then crawls onto his bed and sits there as tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Three seconds later there was a knock at his door so he quickly wipes the tears away then says, "It's open" the door opens and in walks Sonya holding a plate of food. "I'm…. I'm not hungry," he said but she could tell that he was lying so she walked over and placed the plate down on the small table next to him.

Sonya sat down next to him on the bed, "You really scared us when you ran off" she said. Tian continued to stare at the ground without saying a word so she continued, "We still have your father and mother's ninja suits from when they were in their clans. Your father's might fit you for the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament",

"I'm not fighting… I'm not a fighter" he said finally, she took a deep breath then stood up and walked to the door then before leaving she said,

"Earthrealm is going to need all the help it can get" she then opens the door and walk out leaving Tian alone in the room once more.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter and please review this story thanks again**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and alerts but I would also like to thank those who gave me some pointers on how to make my story better so thanks again and I know in one of the review the person had asked for a reason why Tian's uncle is the way he is and promise to explain everything as the story progresses.**_  
_

***I don't own MK only my OC's  
**

_(Eight Years Earlier)_

_Ten-year-old Tian stood next to his father waiting for Shao Khan to attack, how the others expected to him to fight he didn't know. "Father…. I'm not ready," he said to his father, when his father didn't reply he turned his head and looked up at him. His father stood next to him in his old Shirai Ryu clan uniform, Tian hears a chuckle coming from his uncle Zen who's standing on the other side of his father._

"_May I ask what is so damn funny brother?" asked Tian's father,_

"_It seems that our warrior blood doesn't reside in Tian," replied his uncle, he watched both men and then suddenly he saw his father whip his head to face his uncle. Both men stared at each other but before anyone could say a word a portal opened up. A bald man with white skin stepped with followed many warriors; the one that scared Tian the most was a lizard like creature in a green ninja outfit. Before Tian could register what was going on, a full out battle was taking place. He stood there and watched as his father battled his former leader Scorpion, his uncle battled a man in a purple outfit. "Just like old times brother?" asked his uncle to his father,_

"_So it seems brother," replied Tian's father then something happened that shocked Tian, he watched as his uncle drew his sword but instead of attacking the purple man, he turned and stabbed Tian's father in the back though the chest. _

"_Father… NOOOO!" shouts Tian, his father turns his head to face him then with his father's dying breath he hears him say,_

"_TIAN… RUN!" Tian nods his head then takes off running up the hill, he continues to run as fast as his short legs with allow him. He makes it to the top only for the green lizard to appear in front of him, Tian stops in his tracks and the tears begin to trickle down his cheeks, the lizard man reaches to grab him when a man in a blue ninja suit appeared and kick the lizard away. Tian takes off running, he goes to wipe the tears from his eyes when he trips over a rock and begins to roll down the hill. On the way down he hits his head on a rock knocking him out cold._

(Present Day)

Tian shoots up in his bed, he has had the same dream since he was little and every night he lost sleep because of it. The sound of an alarm can be heard from outside his door, he carefully climbs out of the bed trying not to strain his back. He opens the door to see men running back and forth, "What's going on?" asked a confused Tian, one of the men stop and goes to say something when he is stabbed in the back. The man falls to reveal a man wearing a skull helmet. "Who the hell are you?" asked Tian, the man didn't reply for he took a swing at Tian with his blade. Tian ducked the attack then in puff of flame he disappeared then reappeared right behind his attacker.

Tian uses his quickness and jabs the man in his pressure point on his arm, then he hits the pressure point on the man's leg before kicking the man into his room. He turns around and takes off to find any of the other warriors. Tian turns the corner and finds Jax in a fight with two men, Tian runs and drop kicks one of the men. "Bout time you showed up" said Jax,

"Oh you know I thought I have some beauty sleep" replied Tian with a smile on his face. Him and Jax quickly took care of the intruders then suddenly the alarm went dead. "What the hell is going on?" asked Tian with a confused look on his face, Jax shrugged his shoulders so the two warriors made their way to the main room where they found bodies of soldiers everywhere. The thing responsible for the soldier's deaths showed his face, "Who the hell is that?" asked Tian,

"That's Baraka," replied Jax with an unhappy look on his face, the two warriors ran at Baraka but before any of them could throw a punch they were both knocked backwards by a loud scream. Tian closes his eyes then he sits up to see a woman with white hair standing next to Baraka. The woman wore a purple outfit that was quite revealing but what caught Tian off guard was that she spotted him so she walked over and then kicked him in the jaw knocking him out cold.

Tian's eyes shot open, he looked around only find himself in a medic room so he tried to sit up but someone pushed him back down. He blinked his eyes and found Jax, Johnny, Raiden and Kitana standing over him. "Did we win?" asked a still out of it Tian, he heard Kitana laugh and then he heard Johnny says,

"Oh sure when I make a joke I get punched in the arm but when he does he gets a laugh" then he was punched in the arm by Jax.

"You don't make jokes Cage," replied Jax who then turned his attention back to Tian, there was something in Jax's eyes that was telling Tian that something was right. He looked around the room and found that every bed had a body on it, there was one person missing though. It didn't hit him at first but then he realized who was missing so he turned back to face Jax,

"Jax… Where's Sonya?" he asked, he was met with a cloud of silence from his friends. "Where is Sonya?" he asked again, without word Jax, Johnny and Raiden left the room leaving Tian alone with Kitana so he turned to face her and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Kitana what happened?" he asked her,

"We were attacked by Shao Khan's men, they were lead by Baraka and my mother…. Sindel" she replied,

"Kitana…. Where's Sonya?" he asked, she was quite for a second then after taking a deep breath she finally said,

"They took her"

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to reivew**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, now in this chapter... bad things happen to this hero which I can't explain so enjoy I guess**_  
_

_(Eight years earlier)_

"_You can't be serious about taking him out there…. He's only a kid," shouted Sonya from outside the room, Tian sat there on his bed listening to the argument between her and his father. Sonya had become like his second mother since his birth mother died giving birth to him. He was happy she had been looking after him. She cared for him like he was her own, when Sonya had learned that Tian's father Mako was bring him to the battle Shao Khan's army, which was to be lead by man named Quan Chi. Tian would ask his father why they had to fight but the only response he would get was that they wanted to hurt Tian and he wanted to protect him. "You claim you want to protect your son but yet your making him fight? Your that thick headed?" came Sonya's voice again._

"_It is none of you concern what I have my son do, now this discussion is over" came his father's voice which sounded angry. The door to his room was flung opened and Sonya walked in, she slammed the door shut then walked over and sits down next to the ten year old Tian. Sonya turned to look at that him then she said, "I guess you heard all of that?" Tian nodded his head then he asked,_

"_Why do you guys fight?" Sonya look taken aback by his question then she said in repellence,_

"_We do it to protect the ones we love, your father fights to protect you" _

"_Who fights to protect you?" Sonya smiled then said,_

"_No one fights for me little man" _

"_I will…. I'll fight to protect you," replied Tian with a smile_

(Present Day- Military Facility)

Tian stared at Kitana with anger and confusion in his eyes, "What do you mean they took her…. How could you let them take her" he started to yell. Kitana tried her best to calm him down but everything she tired wouldn't work and then he went quite. He laid back down on the bed then turned to look away implying that he wished to be left alone. He heard the door open then close, he waited for about four minutes to make sure that she had truly left before slipping out of his bed. He opened the door but looked both ways making sure no one was around. He slipped out of the room then went to his room right down the hall.

He opened the cupboard to reveal his father and mother's old ninja suits, but that's not what he came for. He opened another drawer to reveal a different ninja suit, which was half yellow and half blue. Tian made the suit himself, the combining of the two colors was meant to bring unity to the rival clans. Looking at the suit reminded Tian of when his father told him why him and Tian's mother ran away from their respective clans to live their lives.

_(Seven years earlier)_

"_You see Tian, I use to be part of a clan called the Shirai Ryu while your mother was part of a clan called the Lin Kuei" said his father, Tian was still confused even though he was smart for his age. _

"_But why do they hate each other so much?" he asked to which his father replied,_

"_Because my son… The leader of the clan, a man named Hanzo Hasashi was a formable warrior… one day he was away to see the General but when he was gone Lin Kuei assassins attacked us. I was the only survivor…. Even Hanzo was killed by Sub-Zero's older brother but then many years later it was revealed the whole attack was a sham by a man named Quan Chi to get Hanzo to work for him and he succeed and now Hanzo goes by Scorpion"_

(Present Day)

Tian quickly stripped off the medical gown and put on the custom ninja uniform. The last thing he put on was his father's mask. He opened the door and using his stealth snuck off to the main room where the portal was being kept. Tian walked over and punched in the coordinates for Outworld then the portal came to life but before he could walk though the portal he was stopped. "I can't let you leave kid" came a voice from behind Tian, he turned to see the police officer known as Stryker standing there pointing his gun at him.

"I cannot allow you to stop me Stryker," replied Tian with sternness in his voice, he watches as the cop walks towards him with his gun stilled him pointed at him. A smile crossed Tian's mouth under his mask then he said, "All right I won't leave". He walked in front of Stryker, he started walking only to sharply turn and disarm the officer then hit him in the head with the butt of the gun knocking the cop out cold. Tian stares down at Stryker before dropping the gun then runs though the portal before anyone else could stop him.

(Outworld)

Tian looked at the place known as Outworld, it was dark and full of evil but Sonya was here. He began walking though a small village when a large lizard in green appeared in front of him. Tian recognized him immediately as the one he was afraid of when he was little but not anymore. Tian got into a fighting stand, as did the green lizard, the lizard known as Reptile ran at Tian and started to attack so Tian began to defend himself. Reptile swung at Tian but he ducked then brought his fist and landed an uppercut to Reptile knocking him backwards.

Tian went for a punch but before he could move Reptile disappeared into thin air. He looked around for the enemy; suddenly he was sent though the air and hit the ground. He rolled and stood up, Reptile stood in front of him. "So you wanna play? Okay let's play" snarled Tian who then disappeared in a puff of smoke then appeared behind the confused Reptile. He grabbed Reptile's head and brought the lizard man backwards bringing his knee to the back of his skull. Tian goes to for another move when he suddenly finds himself surrounded in water. He turns his head and sees a man in a purple ninja uniform standing there.

"Reptile you fool, you were to take care of the intruder then bring him back to the palace" snarled the man in purple.

(Shao Khan's Palace)

Tian was pushed to the ground in front of a throne; sitting on the throne was none other than Emperor Shao Khan. Standing next to him was Shang Tsung on one side while Tian's uncle Zen stood on the other. Tian stared at his uncle with anger in his eyes, "Zen do you know this intruder?" asked the Emperor.

"Yes Emperor…. He is my nephew" his uncle replied,

His attention turned to Shang Tsung when he heard him say with a smile, "Emperor…. If I could insist…. Maybe Zen should teach his nephew a lesson," he looked at Shao Khan who nodded his head, "Then a lesson Zen will teach him," said the man. He turned his attention back to Zen who walked down the steps in front of Tian then he brought his foot up and kicked his nephew in the face knocking him backwards.

Tian stumbled but eventually he was able to stand but only for a short time as Zen smashed his fist across his face. The force of the blow has hard that it broke Tian's mask. "You obviously didn't learn your lesson when you're burned your back…. I guess your face will do then," his uncle snarled. Tian tired to move but the foots of Reptile and the man in purple kept his arms in place not allowing him to move. His uncle's hand was engulfed in flame once more he then drop the flame on Tian's uncovered face.

"AHHHHHH" Tian cried out in pain, he rolled around on the ground eventually he put out the fire. He moved fast enough that only half of his face was burnt. Tian was lifted from the ground then brought down a corridor into the dungeon were the prisoners were kept. He heard the sound of a cell door opening then he was thrown inside were he hit the ground hard. He laid there motionless, then he heard a voice from the shadows.

"Tian… is that you?" Tian lifted his head at the sound of the voice then he said,

"Son…Sonya?"

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to reivew, and if you wondering what Tian's face looks like then if you have ever see Avatar: The Last Airbender then it looks like Prince Zuko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone what's up, so we continue were we left off with the last chapter with Tian being locked in a cell with Sonya anyways we now continue and oh there will be more than one fight in this story so enjoy!**

Tian sat with his back to the wall; Sonya was sitting next to him and every few seconds she would glance over at his now burnt face. The mark was pinkish on the outside while the medium circle around his eye was darker. "You know it's not going to heal just by you looking at it," he said without looking at her. Tian stood up and walked away, he sharply turned on his heels and said, "I'm sorry… I mean I came here to save you and well… I get half my face burnt off…. I'm such a fucking loser!" he shouted. Tian walked over and gripped the cage door; he gripped it tightly and closed his eyes then placed his head against the door.

"It's not your fault Tian, you tired your best" he heard her say, but he continued to tighten his grip on the bars of the door. The bars began to feel cold all of a sudden so he opened his eyes and they widened in shock at what he saw so he back way. "Tian… what's wrong?" she asked, a smile appeared on his face so he turned to face him and said,

"You ready to get out of here?" she looked at him with a confused look on her face so he brought his foot up then kicked the door knocking it off its hinges. Tian and Sonya ran out of the cell but quickly hid when the door to the room opened and in walked Reptile and Rain. The two warriors stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the cell door lying on the ground. Tian and Sonya stood up just as the two turned around. "Hey Lizard freak…. We have some unfinished business," snarled Tian, he ran and leaped over Reptile then lands a hard kick to his back knocking him forward.

The fight between the two would have gone on longer if Scorpion hadn't suddenly appeared in the room. "What are you doing here Wraith!" Rain demanded, Scorpion didn't respond as he walked over to Tian and Sonya then after placing a hand on both of them a wall of fire appeared were they stood. When the fire died down all three of them were gone. "DAMN IT!" shouted Rain in rage.

(Military Facility)

Tian who had closed his eyes when Scorpion teleported them opened them again to find himself back in the Military Facility. He looked around and saw that everyone was there staring at him, he reached up and pulled the black cloth that was covering his head but when everyone still stared at him without saying a word he became irritated so he shouted, "WHAT!" when no one responded he started walking away back to his quarters not caring that everyone was still watching him. Just as he turned the corner he came to a stop when he saw Raiden standing there, "I have nothing to say" he growled so he started walking past but stopped when Raiden said,

"You did the right thing" Tian spun around on his heel and pointed at the new addition to his face then said,

"Your right…. I did do the ring thing because once again I allowed myself to get my ass once again get kicked by my Uncle then to make matters worse I couldn't even save Sonya"

"Then how did you escape from the cell?"

"I don't know? Somehow ice appeared on the door so I just kicked it"

"Ice…. Interesting" Raiden replied, Tian watched as the Thunder God was now deep in thought so he rolled his eyes before turning and walked away again. He kept walking but stopped again when he saw Stryker who was sitting on a crate reading a book. As Tian approached him he looked up,

"Hey kid" he said,

"Listen Stryker…. I just wanted to apologize for hitting you in the head with your gun… I just wanted to save Sonya" Tian replied, Stryker waved him off then said,

"Don't worry about it…. I would've done the same thing" Tian nodded his head then continued walking to his quarters. As he neared his neared his quarters he saw the blue ninja known as Sub-Zero walking, he didn't know why but something was nagging at him to go and talk to the ice ninja. He let out huff then followed the ninja to the training room, when he entered the room he saw that Sub-Zero was nowhere to be seen.

"You better have a good reason for following me traitor" Tian turned around to see Sub-Zero standing behind him. He didn't respond to Sub-Zero's question but just continued to stare at him, "Answer me now!" Sub-Zero growled Tian stared at him a little bit longer before saying,

"I'm not a traitor… your just mad because my mother was able to do what you couldn't for two more years… your pissed because she was able escape from the Lin Kuei while you were stuck being controlled" that comment must've pissed Sub-Zero off for he threw a quick punch at Tian but he saw it coming so he was able to side-step the attack then land a kick to Zero's back making him stumble backwards. Tian wasn't in the mood for fighting but if Sub-Zero wanted a fight then Tian was going to give him a fight. Tian kicked at Zero's head but the blue ninja ducked then swept his legs out from underneath him, Sub-Zero wrapped his hand around Tian's throat then lifted him up into the air.

Sub-Zero spun on his heel then threw Tian though the air making him hit the wall hard. Tian let out a hard groan then started to stand only for Sub-Zero to landed a hard kick to Tian's ribs knocking back down to the ground. He watched as Tian spat out some blood to the ground so he crouched down next to the traitor, "Now you started something you cannot finish and the best part is…. Sonya isn't here to save you from certain death"

"She might not be but I will"

**Whoa cliffhanger what up... anyways thanks for reading and please review okay now for the next part well I was trying to figure who to pair with Tian but can't think of whom the only person it can't be is because of Sonya because she's more of a mother figure to him so it can be anyone but her, Meelina and Sindel anyways so like I said don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up people... I'm back anyways here is Chapter 5 now I usually like pairing my OC's with a character from the game now that is if I feel like any of the characters would go well with mine anyways as I was saying we will find out who Tian's love interest will be in this story now I was going to reveal Tian's outfit for the Tournament but ****decided to wait until later as I thought it would be better to reveal it when it was time for the MK tournament so until then we continue to where the last chapter left off with Tian's fight with Sub-Zero (Tian's nickname for him is Snow Cone) so enjoy...**

***I don't own MK only Tian and the story**

Both men turned their heads to see a light dark skinned woman wearing a green top, green arm bands and a green cloth that danged from the front also the back. The other thing Tian noticed was that she had a bo staff in her hand then that's when he realized whom it was. "This doesn't concern you Jade" Sub-Zero growled in annoyance, he turns his attention back to Tian but because of Jade's sudden appearance Tian was able to grab Sub-Zero's arm then land a hard kick to the back of his head making him go forward. Tian stands then wipes the blood off his mouth, he runs at Sub-Zero but Zero seeing this side steps the attack then lands elbow blow to the back of Tian's head knocking him to the ground.

Sub-Zero then turned his attention to Jade, "You stupid girl… you are sticking your nose in a place it has no business" he replied with a growl. He waited for her to reply but she didn't, she simply walked past him over to Tian's side. Sub-Zero lets out a sneer then leaves the room.

Tian lets out a hard cough then again spits out some blood that was in his lungs; he looks over to see Jade crouched down next to him. "Ha-ha so much for talking" he said with small grin, he lifted himself up then turned and sat placing his back against the wall. He hears Jade laugh then offered her hand so he takes allowing her to help him to his feet, he starts to walk but stumbles so to help him back to his quarters Jade wraps his arm around her neck. "Um, not that I'm not thankful for the help but um…why did you help me?" Tian asked her to which she replies by saying,

"I have no reason to help you myself… I only did it because you are friends with my mistress" Tian started laughing but that only made him cough up some blood so he said,

"Oh… god…. Please…. please don't… don't make me laugh but next time when your talking about Kitana just… I warn you to say Kitana when your…. Around Cage… cause knowing… him…. he'll… make it sound…. Perverted" Tian looked at her and noticed that she didn't understand at first then it hit her. When the entered Tian's quarters, she started to lift up his shirt but he quickly stopped her and said, "Whoa what do you think your doing?" she stopped what she was doing allowing him to try and do it himself. He began to lift the shirt up but stopped when he felt pain in his ribs, "Okay OOOWWW!" he cried out. He moved his hands to the side allowing Jade to help out like she was doing before.

After pulling the shirt up over his head, her eyes fell to her chest then saw that his chest and stomach were covered with scars. She reached her hand up and traced the long scar that started from his right shoulder down his chest. "How did this happen?" she asked him to which he replied by saying,

"I'd rather not talk about it" she nodded her head then she left the room, Tian winced in pain as he sat down on the small bed. He looked up as the door to the room opened and Jade walked in holding medical supplies. He went to sit up but she pushed him back down, "Listen I appreciate you saving my ass from snow cone but I can't ask you to do this" he said. He tired to sit up again but again she pushed him back down, she rubbed an antibiotic on the open wound on his stomach then after she was done she stitched it up.

Tian threw his legs over the side of the bed then left the room, he knew Jade was following him but he remembered that everyone who was going to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament was suppose to meet in the main room. The door slide open so he walked though, "Well if it isn't the man who said that he wasn't going to compete in the tournament" Cage said when he saw him enter he soon regretted talking whence he was hit in the ribs by Sonya's elbow. Tian took a spot next to Sonya and Jax while Jade took her place next to Kitana, "Now all we have to do is wait for…" Johnny's words were cut short when a bang of lighting hit the ground in the middle.

Raiden stood in the middle of the circle; he looked at every one of their faces for he knew that some would be fighting for Earthrealm while others were being forced to fight for Outworld and Netherrealm. "As you all know in three weeks time it is the start of the Mortal Kombat tournament, some will fight to protect Earthrealm while others will have to fight for Outworld and Netherrealm but everyone in this realm knows that Shao Khan cannot succeed in his conquest in winning Earthrealm so for those who stand and fight for Earthrealm then please stand forward" he said. Jax, Johnny, Sonya, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero stepped forward, "Is there no one else?" asked Raiden.

Tian stood silent for a while then finally stepped forward, taking a spot next to Sonya who looked at him. Tian could've sworn he saw a smile on the thunder god's mouth but he ignored it, "You six look to your left" they looked over to see Jade, Kitana and Scorpion then Raiden continued, "As much as you will hate it… you may have to fight your comrades" Tian kept his eyes on Jade the whole time and see did the same to him. "So in preparation for the tournament, I want all of you to pair and train so we are all at the best we can be, so Sonya with Jax, Johnny with Stryker, Kitana with Liu Kang, Tian with Scorp…."

"Me" Jade said with firmness in her voice, everyone went silent waiting for Raiden deny her but to their surprise he said,

"Tian with Jade leaving Sub-Zero with Scorpion…. Now go" then he was gone, everyone started to leave the room. Tian walked over to Jade and said,

"So where should we start with?" she smiled then said,

"Hand to hand combat"

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will hopefully be up next Friday**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally... I'm so sorry for the long wait but I got caught with writer's block and then I got caught up with my other stories but I was finally able to finish this chapter and hopefully I did a good job of it but if not then let me know.**

***Disclaimer: Really?**

Tian didn't have time react as suddenly Jade threw a punch straight to his face luckily he moved to the left before he received a broken nose from the punch. Jade didn't let up on him because she wanted him to be ready and he know that, the only thing he wouldn't do was fight back as he decided that he would defend himself. "I will not let you leave until you fight back," she said to him, Tian groaned he didn't want to but soon was given a reason when she landed a kick to his injured ribs. Jade goes for another kick but this time Tian catches her leg then using his teleportation he appears behind her then lands a soft kick to her butt making her stumble forwards.

"There I fought back… I'm leaving" he said then turned around to leave but she flipped over his head landing in front of him. "Oh come on" he groaned, Jade pulled out her Bo staff. Tian put his hands up in defense and said "Whoa… I don't have a weapon" but Jade pretend not to listen as she came at him. He tired his best to defend himself against her attack but it was of no use as he when he blocked up his upper body parts she would attack his lower body parts then visa versa.

(!)

Tian entered his quarters after a long, hard and tiring training session with Jade. He grabbed a towel from the closet then left the room making his way down the hall to the showers. He stops short when he sees Sub-Zero making his way down the hall, "Hey Sno Cone" Tian said catching the ninja's attention. "What's your deal? What did I do that pisses you off so much?" he asked the Cryomancer.

"You are the offspring of a Shirai Ryu" Sub-Zero growled in response, "It does not matter that your mother was one of the best Lin Kuei members" he added before he turned and started to walk away.

"I think you mean the best" Tian said causing the Cryomancer to stop dead in his tracks. "Now I know that I've only shown you that I have the same control of fire as does my father along with Scorpion but I know that I gained something from my mother but I can't do it myself…. Listen whatever you have against my father that shouldn't make you hate me because of the choices my parents made. I don't know why I came back here after all these years but I have a feeling it has to do with the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu". Tian watched as Sub-Zero stormed over to him, the two stood face to face, Tian stared into Sub-Zero's eyes and saw something. "You loved her didn't you?" he asked suddenly catching the Cyromancer off guard. "My mother… your man because she chose my father over you?" he asked again.

Sub-Zero didn't reply for instead he turned and walked away, Tian watched as the ninja walked away. "Jeez… cold shoulder much?" Tian said then that's when he felt a pair of eyes on him so he spun around to see Jade standing there. "I… um…" he started to say but for the best of him he couldn't think of anything good to say. He watched as she walked towards him, Tian didn't know what she was up to and he didn't know if he was going to like how this ended. Soon she was so close that their noses were touching, "What are you…" Tian started to say then both stopped when someone cleared their throat.

They shifted their head to see Sonya standing there with her arms crossed to her chest. Without a word Jade walks away leaving Tian with a somewhat not so happy Sonya. "What…. Oh come on do you really think?" he started to say but stopped when he saw the expression on her face, "What did I do?" he asked to which she replied,

"I don't trust her."

"Why not?" Tian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple… she and Kitana use to work for Shao Khan and okay say they're not and they're really on our side but during the tournament what happens if you have to fight her? She has no choice as she as to fight for Outworld...What will you do then?" she said still with her arms crossed.

"Why are you coming at me like you're my mother? I mean I'm just trying to take a nice clean shower but people seem to be stopping me" he replied somewhat stepping over the question. He winked at her then turned and walked into the showers, he placed the towel on the hook then yanked his top off and threw it to the ground. He was about to pull his sweatpants down when once again he felt that someone was watching him so he looked up to see Jade standing there and all she was wearing was a towel. His mouth dropped as she let the towel fall to the ground, he kept his eyes on her as she walked over and grabbed the necklace he wore around his neck then she pulled him into the shower stall.

(!)

A freshly showered and reenergized Tian walked into the main room where Raiden was holding the nightly meeting. He took a spot at the table next to Sonya who gave him a look and across from Jade who was smiling at him. "My fellow warriors… in a few short days we head to fight in the Mortal Kombat tournament, as you may know you may fight your friends…." Tian felt Raiden's eyes land on him before saying his next part, "or lovers but know this… we cannot allow Shao Khan nor Shang Tsung to win allowing Outworld to invade Earthrealm." Raiden said.

Tian thought about what Raiden had said then stood, "Raiden is right… either we stop Shao Khan from taking over Earthrealm…." He stopped and looked at everyone's faces then said, "Or we die trying" he then sat down and began to eat.

**Thanks for reading please review thanks again!**


End file.
